


变态的刘老师出的二次函数与圆的题

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [7]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: 这篇的CP只有赵霍，请看清tag
Relationships: 赵破奴/霍去病
Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779208





	变态的刘老师出的二次函数与圆的题

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的CP只有赵霍，请看清tag

“诶诶你们知道吗？校门口旁边新开了一家奶茶店，味道特别好！”

“真的？那我今天也要去尝尝！谁和我一起？”

“我就算了，老妈还要让我回家做中考模拟题……”

“那明天见！路上小心！”

“你们女生天天喊着减肥，看见奶茶店还是不由自主地掏钱，是病，得治。”

“滚蛋！玩你们的篮球去。”

放学后，女生们叽叽喳喳地背着书包向外走，男孩子们抱着篮球飞快地跑向操场占场地。十五岁，正是一个无忧无虑花开正好的年纪，少年少女们此时不用担心未来将是光明抑或黑暗，也不必忧愁物质方面的东西。他们也想不到那些——可供大把挥霍的青春、牢固可靠的友谊、偷偷摸摸的小情愫和足够用的零花钱就已经为他们构建起了整个世界。事实上，他们只用担心一件事——

“明天又要模拟考了。”

“据说这次出题的是那个超级变态的刘老师。”

“我的天！上次他出的数学题我一道都不会做，差点就不及格。”

“啊，赶紧回家看本数学书冷静一下——破奴，你还不走吗？”

那个被称为“破奴”的男生抬起头，对那些女孩子微微一笑。

“我看完这道题就回家。”

“那我们先走了！再见！”

“明天见！”

这下，教室只剩他一个人了。赵破奴坐直伸了个懒腰，环顾四周，突然发现教室里还有一个人，那个人他再熟悉不过。

各种意义上的熟悉。

在这个时代，他们是同学。霍去病被称为“天才”，不仅仅是因为他出色的数学成绩，还因为他待人接物虽然彬彬有礼，但都是一副冷冰冰的表情。据一些同学说，“天才都是那样的臭脸色啦不要理他”，因此他基本上没有可以说得上话的朋友，而赵破奴却算得上特殊的一个。每当有人问赵破奴“那个人好凶你怎么和他做朋友呢”他都只笑笑不置可否。霍去病愿意和他交朋友，大概是因为初一刚见面时那种不可置信让刚恢复前世记忆的小赵同学忘记谨慎。他径直走向霍去病的桌子，微笑着开口：“我叫赵破奴，你叫什么名字？”从此以后两个人便熟络起来。

而在另一个时代，他们又是搭档，上一辈子的搭档。霍去病是威风凛凛的骠骑将军，而赵破奴就是他的鹰击司马。他们共同打通河西，共同封狼居胥，共同在北海立碑——虽然学了地理后赵破奴知道自己当时只去了贝加尔湖，北冰洋离得还远。上一辈子的十五岁，差不多也是像现在这样懵懂的年纪，他俩在一个夏夜突然就像抽了风一样亲着亲着就滚到了一起。虽然舌头被撞出了血，但那却是一段相当美好的回忆，美好到这段记忆他不愿意说给任何一个人听，就算是霍去病也不行。

而且，如果对方没有恢复记忆，他要是说了，人家会不会一脸“妈的智障”的表情看他？

赵破奴盯着那道二次函数的题发了两分钟呆，纸上无聊的数轴和函数线彻底抽干了他的脑细胞。

“有题不会做了？”

霍去病突然走进，赵破奴赶紧调整好自己的表情，随手指向一道题，装作一副苦大仇深的样子盯着x轴和y轴，煞有介事地点点头。哪知小少爷看了看，不屑地说：“这可是大题第一题，你要是不会就别想考高中了。”

赵破奴窘了一下，急忙解释说自己把这道和后面一道二次函数和圆的题搞混了。霍去病眯着眼睛，赵破奴几乎都能看到他实体化的怨念。

“能把几何和代数搞混，你脑子没事吧？”

但霍去病什么都没说，他俯下身，专心致志去看那道题。赵破奴瞥了一眼他的侧脸，虽然上辈子也是这样认认真真看地图或是分析战略，但他从来没有这么近距离地观察过他的霍将军——当然，某些时候除外。

“这道题，你先做一条辅助线，把A点和C点连起来，又因为圆是轴对称和中心对称图形，题上说C点和D点垂直于圆的直径，所以AC等于AD。又因为知道C点坐标是（0，2）所以可以得出结论——”

渐渐的，赵同学的思路开始跑偏。其实这也不怪他，朝思暮想的人就在身边，还离他这么近，连说话带出来的热气都能打在赵破奴脸上，这让他微微红了脸，想起上一个十五岁荒唐又美好的夏夜。

“就是这么简单。听懂了吗？”

赵破奴一惊，急忙点头表示自己已经理解。但霍去病看起来并不相信，逼着赵破奴又重新把他刚刚讲的再讲了一遍才满意，走回自己书桌前开始收拾东西。

“一起回家吧。”

霍去病停下收拾书包的动作，回头望着赵破奴。夕阳西下，少年的脸被天边的晚霞映红了，却显得一双眼睛闪闪发光，神采奕奕。

“嗯，一起走吧。”

他们收拾好东西，锁了教室门，去车棚推车子，其中没有一个人说话，但气氛也并不尴尬。过了两个岔路口，到第三个时，霍去病要右拐，赵破奴则直行。

“那就明天见了。”

“明天见。”

绿灯亮起，赵破奴骑着车子头也不回地离开，霍去病在原地看着他，直到他的身影被茫茫人海淹没，心中突然没来由地涌上一股怨气：

这个笨蛋，能不能快点恢复记忆啊。

END


End file.
